


What're You Up To? (I Miss You)

by dreamychenle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, chenle's kinda a tsundere, hes a little bad a feelings but hes got the right spirit!, they cute or whateva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamychenle/pseuds/dreamychenle
Summary: Chenle invites Jisung over and cute things happen :)
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	What're You Up To? (I Miss You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_ants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_ants/gifts).



> hejkdhbkajd  
> HAPPY VERY LATE BIRTHDAY MAYA PAPAYA ANND MERRY CHRITSMAS I LOVE YOU!!! <3  
> I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS  
> IM SORRY IF ITS BAD I TRIED LMAO  
> FSDFSFS OKOKOK  
> emjoy :)

"Park Jisung!"

The shrill voice coming through the cell phone speaker is enough to startle the young boy as he jumps suddenly, jerking the offending device away from his ear.

He doesn’t even have to look at the caller ID to know that the owner of that voice is none other than Zhong Chenle; his best friend since forever, his crush since he was like 14 and of course, the one who nearly demolished Jisung’s right eardrum mere seconds ago.

He winces, gingerly bringing the device to a safe enough distance so that Chenle can’t rob him of his hearing before he’s old enough to lose it naturally.

"I regret answering this call." He answers finally. He can hear some shuffling and shifting on Chenle's end and he can only assume he was lazing around in bed much like Jisung was before he called.

"What’re you up to?" Chenle asks, completely disregarding Jisung’s previous statement in true Chenle-fashion prompting Jisung to raise a curious brow despite the fact that the older boy can't see him.

"--Was playing a game on my phone." Jisung responds using a foot to push at his mattress on the top bunk, the sound of the wooden frame creaking weakly as he continues pushing for no real reason, “Why? Is something wrong?”

\--And in all honesty, Jisung already knows where this conversation is going because he knows Chenle like the back of his hand _and_ feet _and_ — _well you get the point_ ; Jisung knows his best friend well enough to know that this is just Chenle’s way of saying _“I’m lonely and I miss you, big head.”_ (Because heaven _forbid_ he say those actual words—who do you think he is? _Jaemin?_ _Donghyuck?_ )

The bottom line is, Chenle misses him and is probably gonna bring up some random mediocre thing he saw today as an excuse to talk to Jisung. The younger can’t say he minds though, his heart secretly beams everytime Chenle calls him to tell him about a dog he saw outside his window or some weird thing he did while in the kitchen that day.

\--And so, Jisung listens and waits--there's a small moment of silence between the two filled with muted contemplation on the older boy's end and Jisung's about to break it by calling out his name when he finally responds.

"Wanna come over?"

Now  _ that _ request catches Jisung off guard because very rarely does Chenle just randomly call him in the middle of the day and request he comes over right then and there. They usually plan their playdates (as Jaemin likes to call them) at least a few days in advance to accommodate for busy schedules and such.

"Huh? Right now? Why all of a sudden?"

Jisung asks, even though he’d already gotten out of bed the moment Chenle requested he come over. Jisung puts Chenle on loudspeaker and puts him on top of his and Jaemin’s shared dresser before he begins sifting through the freshly washed clothes he plopped on his bunk this morning ( _ he's _ certainly not going to fold them so they'll continue moving between his bed and his computer chair until he's worn them all or Jaemin folds them for him, thank you very much.)

Jisung's halfway into a pair of sweatpants when sound comes through the speaker again from Chenle's end: he lets out an embarrassed cough before stringing together some shoddy excuse, "Well, uhm, my mother's out of town for another meeting and so is my aunt and well—I found a new game I wanna show you! And uhm..."

Jisung can’t help the laugh that slips out and it elicits a disapproving grunt from Chenle's end.

"What’re you laughing at? Fine! Don’t come! I'll just invite Kun-gege instead!"

Jisung stops laughing, quickly pulling on his black hoodie and grabbing his phone from where he'd rested it so he could dress himself without dropping it (he doesn’t know  _ when _ the company would pity him enough to give him a new one if he breaks this one).

"Wait no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whines and Chenle giggles but stops himself short so he can pretend to be hurt,

"Uninvited. Unfriended. Blocked. Delete my number.”

"Wait wait! I'm  _ sorryyy _ , I'll come, just let me ask the manager hyung to drive me."

“Fine. but hurry up before I change my mind.”

Jisung rolls his eyes in fake annoyance and with a bright grin he replies playfully, “Yes, President Zhong.”

And with that, they end the call and Jisung goes to beg Jeno to beg their manager to take him to Chenle's.

♡♡♡♡

It doesn’t take long for Jisung to show up at Chenle's door, knocking loudly and calling for him.

"Yah, Zhong Chenle!"

Their manager stands beside him idly, tapping away at his phone as he waits for Chenle to show up so he can see Jisung off safely.

Quite suddenly a muffled shriek followed by a loud thud comes from behind the closed door causing both Jisung and his manager to jump. The brunet levels the wooden door with a wide eyed look before using the hand he had previously been using to bang on Chenle's door to pull on the door handle--its locked of course, but it sounds like Chenle just  _ fell through the floor _ so he had to try _ something. _

For a while there’s nothing but silence and Jisung throws a worried glance back at their manager.

"Chenle?" He calls cautiously and all that greets him is radio silence from behind Chenle’s apartment door and Jisung can feel his heart rate pick up and spike with adrenaline--

What if Chenle just  _ died?  _ And Jisung didn’t even get to confess his undying love to him yet!

"Hyung, I think we should call the police." Jisung breathes frantically; he's spun himself around to tug at the older man's sleeves in worry and the older shakily begins punching in numbers.

His chest feels all too tight and suddenly breathing feels beyond impossible--he turns back around to try jiggling at the door knob again--but then, the door swings open with so much force Jisung nearly falls face first into the apartment.

In front of them stands a flustered looking-Chenle; he's all red in the face with messy strands of black hair sticking out every which way.

A sigh of relief tumbles out of the younger boy’s lips as he regards his best friend with a playful deadpan, “You were running in the house with socks on again weren’t you?”

“ _ No!... _ Y-you don’t know that!” Chenle defends--quickly removing his Christmas themed socks (the ones with the cute little reindeer that Kun gave him last Christmas) from his feet and chucking them in an unknown direction before giving both Jisung and their manager a blinding smile.

“Anyways! Come in!” the black haired male says, yanking Jisung into the apartment and giving their manager a wave.

“Thanks for bringing him! Bye!”

\--And before anyone can utter a word, Chenle’s closed the door and grabbed hold of Jisung’s wrist. The younger only manages to get his shoes off before Chenle’s dragging him along towards his bedroom and Jisung himself nearly slips on the tiled floor.

Jisung can't stifle the laugh that bubbles up out of his throat yet again at Chenle’s pure excitement and the older boy stops dragging him towards his bedroom and regards him with a bemused confusion.

"What's so funny?"

Jisung shrugs and continues walking on his own--a curious Chenle following closely beside him.

"You seem excited...are you sure you invited me over just because you wanted to show me some game?" He says once he's inside Chenle's room. 

It’s fairly large and there’s NCT posters and basketball posters all over his dark blue walls. His unmade bed sits to the far right corner of the room and there’s one poster--the one right above the top of Chenle’s bed where Jisung can see the older boy had taken a marker to it and drawn a moustache on Jisung’s face. 

Jisung can also see a few unopened snacks sitting on Chenle’s desk (he’ll steal one of them later when the boy isn’t looking). Jisung heads towards their usual spot--on the ground in front of Chenle’s TV where one fluffy white bean bag sits beside a fluffy black one.

He wastes no time plopping himself onto Chenle's favourite beanbag (the fluffy black one, of course) and waits for the older to fight him about it like he  _ always _ does ( _ "Nooo, _ that one’s mine! There’s literally another one over there! Jisung  _ get off! _ ")

What can Jisung say, their relationship is a constant back and forth of them teasing and annoying each other (It really do be like dat sometimes).

The bickering never comes though and Chenle awkwardly clears his throat, suddenly getting a little shy; this catches Jisung  _ totally _ off guard--because when was the last time bright, loud, confident and borderline intimidating Chenle ever exhibited bashful behaviour?

"Well...that was part of it, sure..."

Jisung regains his smile, dead set on teasing him a little because very rarely does  _ Chenle  _ of all people behave... _ well _ ...like _ this. _

"Did you...perhaps... _ miss me? _ "

Chenle scoffs, rolling his eyes as he does so. He grabs his phone from his bed before walking over to Jisung and flopping down to sit beside the younger boy.

"Don’t flatter yourself,  _ big head _ .”

The older’s phone lights up and a picture of Stephen Curry shooting a hoop graces Jisung's eyes right before he quickly taps in his password (which Jisung  _ knows _ to be  **“stephencurry4ever”** because of course it is.)

It’s only then that Jisung realizes how close they are--Chenle hadn’t whined and fought about the beanbag this time around and just plopped himself right beside the younger. Jisung finds himself feeling just a bit giddy.

"Okay so you press this button to jump, this one to run--oh! And you can duck with this and shoot with this!" Chenle explains gleefully once he's put his phone in Jisung's (way too large) hands.

The game begins and Jisung starts running around and shooting on Chenle's command while the older boy also tells him about important points on the map but it's all in one ear and out the next for Jisung because suddenly Chenle is so much closer than before.

He has his chin hooked over Jisung's shoulder as he points to things on the screen.

“Okay, okay good, jump here!”

Chenle always gets so excited about things like these and Jisung can’t help but humour him because his best friend is beyond adorable when he gets excited and Jisung is a weak,  _ weak _ boy.

But having Chenle breathing into his ear--this close to his face is embarrassingly distracting and so most naturally, Jisung makes the stupid mistake of running straight off one of the platforms and dies instantly. Chenle sniffs haughtily, gently taking his phone from Jisung.

"Not bad for your first try," he says as he taps on the screen and resets the game, "--but lemme show you how it’s  _ supposed _ to be done."

Jisung rolls his eyes but watches anyway and when the older boy wins Jisung can’t really say he's surprised because Chenle's amazing at everything. Jisung thinks Chenle’s unbelievably cool and can’t really help the fondness that soars in his heart when he’s around him.

"Try and beat that!" Chenle gloats, looking up to meet Jisung's eyes and the warmth that looks back at Chenle has him almost speechless--Jisung's looking at him like Chenle created the heaven and earth and sure, the younger tends to look at him that way  _ a lot (or so he’s heard from a certain hyung-- _ **_*cough*_ ** _ \--Lee-can’t-keep-his-mouth-shut-Dongyuck  _ **_*cough*_ ** _ )  _ but seeing it first hand and up close now makes Chenle's heart go absolutely  _ feral _ in his chest.

He averts his gaze, turning his head towards the other side of the room so Jisung can’t see how red he's becoming. Chenle wouldn’t say he's the best at expressing delicate emotions in all blatant honesty and while things like excitement and annoyance are easy to show--the love he has for Jisung sometimes isn’t as obvious as the way Jisung shows his love for him.

Sometimes he wonders if Jisung gets it.

His heart hammers violently against his chest and there are a million and one thoughts going through his mind all at once; he swallows thickly and before he can stop himself, he’s speaking, "Jisung...can I tell you something?"

Jisung hums, prompting the other to go on and even though Chenle can't see him--he can feel Jisung's gaze piercing through his skull.

"I'm lonely here all by myself...a-and sometimes I wish you guys could come live with me…” Chenle stops to breathe for a little bit and everything in his head is screaming at him to stop talking but he continues anyway, “...also, I did miss you…”

There’s a beat of silence for a moment and Chenle can feel panic and dread rising in his stomach. He feels really weird and vulnerable and he wishes Jisung would  _ hurry up and say something _ and put him out of his misery!

"Hey, Chenle, can I tell you something?" 

Chenle nods but still refuses to look at Jisung so the younger goes ahead anyway,

"I wish we could all come live here with you too sometimes--I think we all do...and I missed you too...even though we saw each other 3 days ago," he replies truthfully but Chenle's still too shy to turn back towards him so Jisung continues,"...I think...it’s really easy for me to miss you...even when I’m with you sometimes, I miss you..." Jisung's voice kinda dies down shyly at the end and it makes Chenle feel a little better knowing he isn’t the only one feeling shy.

His heart  _ thump, thump, thumps _ at Jisung's words and being open like this feels weird and strange and new. Usually he keeps feelings like these to himself…but...

"Hey, Sung can I tell you something else?" Once again his mouth begins moving before his brain has the chance to catch up with it.

"Mhm?"

"I...I like you..." Chenle admits with immense difficulty, he squeezes his eyes shut and braces himself for the rejection. His heart is bursting with fear and anxiety and it feels like he’s going to  _ scream, pee and die _ but what happens instead however, is when he finally turns around and chances a peek at Jisung--the boy has the same overly fond and syrupy sweet look on his face.

"Hey, Lele, can I tell you something else too?" Jisung may be the shyer and much easily flustered one out if the two of them but he's exceptionally forward when it comes to Chenle and now is no exception.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I like you too."

  
  


_ ♡♡♡♡ _ **_Bonus_ ** _ ♡♡♡♡ _

****

"So uhm...now what...?" Jisung questions timidly and the most Chenle can do is shrug in response; he never thought  _ this _ far into things...heck, he never even planned to confess to Jisung ever in this lifetime, it just kinda, slipped out…(curse Park Jisung for making Chenle  _ feel _ things he can’t control!!)

"I—well...can we..uh" the older stutters, he doesn’t really know how to express that he wants Jisung to hug him; it’s been ages since they’ve last cuddled as it’s not something they do very much anymore and Chenle's just too embarrassed to ask for it.

So he settles for the next best thing, with flushed cheeks and shaky hands, he opens up Jisung's arms so he can push himself into the space between them.

The action catches Jisung totally off guard and his face and ears warm up at the gesture but he can’t say he hates it—as embarrassed as it makes him, he loves having Chenle close to him.

" _ Jisunggg _ ," comes a tiny whine from where Chenle is pressed up against his chest and he finally realizes that he's been so lost in his thoughts that he was yet to actually wrap his arms around the older boy—oops.

He gives in and twists his body a little more so both him and Chenle are properly lying down on the beanbag chair before wrapping his arms around the other and shyly pulling him closer.

The older boy releases a sound of content, allowing himself to burrow deeper into Jisung's chest where he can feel the younger boy’s heart is  _ beat, beat, beating _ as if it wants to escape. 

Jisung half expects him to make fun of him for it but the older doesn't dare because from where Jisung has his arms securely wrapped around Chenle’s figure, he can feel that Chenle’s heart is doing the exact same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! :D  
> Stay safe <3


End file.
